My Cinderella
by chibisansempei
Summary: Harry and Ginny only had Lily and Ginny is getting annoyed at 'what Harry has turned into' and at 'the annoying brat ofa daughter' Harry, fed up with it all, tells Ginny he's taking Lily to MuggleLondon Ginny reacts badly and throws their world into loops
1. Pulling At Me To Dance

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Lily Potter and any other name of a person or place that may pop up are not of my creation and not under my ownership._***Tear***_  
**Story:** My Cinderella  
**Chapter:** (1) Pulling At Me To Dance  
**Pairings:** None really. Harry/Ginny break up. And mentions of cannon couples. Hints of another love interest on Harry's part. Unclear as to who.  
**Warnings: **Emotional and mental pains, darkish, death  
**Summary:** Harry and Ginny only had Lily Luna Potter and Ginny is getting more and more annoyed at 'what Harry has turned into' and at 'the annoying little brat of a daughter'. Harry, fed up with it all, tells Ginny he's leaving her and taking his daughter with him to the muggle world. Her reaction and following actions sends both Harry's and his baby girls world in to more than just tight spinning spirals. Inspired by 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman.  
**A/N: **First off, Lily is, as I said, an only child. She has black hair that shines red in he light, green eyes and very pale with lots of freckles.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,._**

Ginny Weasley was walking around her expansive front room in a lovely new dress that Harry had bought her last week especially for tonights occasion. Her biggest problem about the whole thing, Harry refused to go. Absolutely rejected the idea of going before Ginny could even tell him about it. He said he'd rather stay home with Lily than go to some get together with over a hundred people he didn't know and the surprising number of press people that didn't seem to get his 'memo' about being left alone. He didn't see the point of it all. It was a pointless thing to begin with. He finally had a family and he wanted to spend time getting to know the slowly developing personality of his beloved daughter. She snorted out a bit of dry laughter as she thought about that. That little brat that she bore was just that. A brat. A head ache. And most of all, a nuisance.

"Mama!" Speak of the devil. The red head groaned. "Mama! Come play with me." A little girl of about five came running down the hallway dragging a bright yellow blanket behind her.

"Not now honey, mummy's about to leave." she said a little agitated. She was always demanding that she play right when she was on her way out the door. Ginny finally found her earing and put it on, totally ignoring the now pouting girl a few feet away.

"But mama, we haven't played in a long time. Stay home tonight. Daddy gets sad when you leave."

"Yeah, well, if your daddy would go with me once in a while he wouldn't have that problem."

"It's not that you leave every now and then, Ginny." Harry walked in and picked up his daughter, "It's that you're not around much. You don't seem to want to be here. Instead, you're always going somewhere, ignoring you daughter, and trying to drag me along to some useless event or other. I'd rather be here playing with Lily. And so should you be. Ginny, she-" He sighed and looked at his little girl who was trying to braid what little hair her had. "Lily, why don't you go to your room for a bit, okay. I'll be be there in a minute." Once he was sure she was far enough away he turned back to Ginny who had resumed getting ready to leave. "Ginny, she doesn't understand why you're not around much and at such a young age her mind races with reason of why that's so." He paused, unsure of whether or not his wife had even heard what he had just said. Sighing, he walked over and gently turned her around. "Ginny-"

"Harry, honestly, she's a little kid don't worry so much. Most kids rather like to be parent free."

"Exactly! _Little_ kid!! She still depends on us. She needs us. She needs you, Ginny. Will you please try to stay home more often. Stop hurting her-"

"She's to young to be hurt in that way, Harry. It's stupid to think otherwise-"

"It's not stupid! It's true. It's happening." Harry looked away as his eyes darkened. When he looked back to the woman in front of him, he was nearly crying. "Ginny, you've never seen the pain in her eyes as she watches you leave. You've never heard talking to herself, asking what she could have done to keep you here with her. You've never seen the tears that fell when she thought I wasn't watching. You've never had to wipe away the tears she'd shed when she cried herself to sleep, clinging to the raven plushie you bought her as if it were the greatest treasure iin the world. You've never had to watch as she stared off into space crying even though she knows I'm in the room. And you've never nearly had a heart attack when she'd do that and not come out of it no matter what was done. Ginny, she _is_ hurting. Badly." Loud music began playing upstairs. "Please, just... just skip the event for tonight and go play with your daughter." There was a pause in the room.

"Is that all you want to say, Harry? I need be going." With that said, she turned on the spot and was gone. Harry sighed.

"Ginny..." After a minute of just staring Lily's little voice echoed out from behind him.

"She left, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but she'll be back later." Another pause.

"Come on daddy!!" came her joyous voice "Come dance with me!!" Giggles came as she started to pull at the hem of his shirt. He smiled down at her, hiding the pain the was also within him. A single tear fell as he bent down and picked her up.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Daddy, you're crying again. What happened? Did you get hurt?" he thought on that simple question as he went up the stairs and answered before he could stop himself.

"Yes. I'm hurting baby. I'm hurting more than ever before. But it'll be over soon. It'll stop hurting but the pain never goes away. New pain just comes along to take it's place." When he opened the door he was overpowered by the music. The song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman nearly blew the open by sheer volume. Once it was turned down a bit the sound of the piano echoed through his being. Shaking his every limb. This song always gave him goosebumps no matter how many times he heard it and he didn't even know why. Little did he know, this song would forever haunt him. He'd never be able to listen to it again with out breaking down but wish to hear it every waking moment. He picked Lily up once again and began to sway, moving to the music that held a place in his daughters heart. The place right next to where he belonged, nearly competing to take control but never quite making it.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**_To Be Continued...  
_**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.**_

**Chibi:** Shhh... I'm hiding from Harry. He kinda... wants to kill me right about now. Not that I don't understand. I'd want to kill me to if I were in his shoes...Hehe... He know's what's going to happen... _*Sweatdrop*_ Hehe..._*Looks out peep hole just in time to see Harry passing by*  
**Harry:** __*Pauses, looks at wall for a second then continues to look for the evil author that must die* _Hmm... _*Stops again and looks at read_ers* Chibi will die before this fic is over. That is a promise I plan to keep.  
**Chibi:**_*Whispers* _I plan on staying alive for quite a while, don't worry.  
**PlotBunnie:**_*Somewhere far away and safe from Harry's wrath*_ Please review. Chibi only needs one review to put out another chapter but the more she gets and the more positive it is the more likely it is that the chapter will come out sooner.

_**Ja!!**  
**-Chibi**  
(9-28-09) _


	2. Note From Chibi

_**I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!! '**__**"**_

Okay, I _know_ it's been FOREVER since I've last updated and I have a hundred excuses that you probably don't really care about but the good news is I have two weeks of hardly anything and I'm writing again.

I've got two new HarryPotter fics (HP/DM & HP/FemOC-DM/MaleOC) First Bleach Fic coming.

I also have half a chapter for TrueToKnow (FruitsBasket), MyCinderella (HP), Giving Everything (Naruto) and some for GivingEverything (Naruto).

For some reason I have two resipies in my Freeing Gaara slot and can't even remember what the next chapter is about.

Also haven't done to much besides an out line for OutsideFromWithin (HP), Lonely Is Life When Hurt Is All Around (HP){Probably change the name though o.O}, and All In Distrust (Naruto)

I think there's more but I can't think of anything else. Hopefully everything can be done by the end of the month. Hopefully. I'm trying to studdy Algebra for the compass test so I can ACTUALLY get into college. Hate Algebra XP"

Thank you for your patients!!! ^.^

Ja!  
_-Chibi_  
**(3-18-10) **


End file.
